Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 10 \times 8 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 40 }{ 8 } $
$ = 10 \times 8 + 2 \times 5 $ $ = 80 + 2 \times 5 $ $ = 80 + 10 $ $ = 90 $